


Sorry Not Sorry

by EneriMess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lemon, M/M, PWP, Yaoi, gusari, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nel pomeriggio, il telefono squillò un paio di volte più del solito.<br/>« Oi »<br/>« <i>mmh mh!</i> »<br/>« Hanno cancellato la mia lezione di Taiko »<br/>« <i>mmmh? Mmh mhhmmh!</i> »<br/>« Non tentare di parlarmi con la bocca piena! »<br/>Oikawa deglutì, tossicchiò, e tornò al cellulare con la sua voce brillante.<br/>« Vieni da me?? »<br/>« Arrivo »<br/><i>(Gusari / Kokokara Dokonimo Ikenai / Missing Moment)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Nota introduttiva semi- _obbligatoria_ :  
> Questa One-Shot nasce come un “prequel/missing moment” e un omaggio alla doujinshi **Kokokara Dokonimo Ikenai** ( _Non sarò in grado di andare da nessun’altra parte_ ) di [**Gusari**](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=328608).  
>  **[Qui](http://myreadingmanga.info/kokokara-dokonimo-ikenai-haikyuu-dj-eng/)** trovate la traduzione inglese.  
>  **[Qui](http://buttsbeam.tumblr.com/)** e **[Qui](https://www.facebook.com/Yaoi-is-my-sport-traduzione-doujinshi-1495083504099549/photos/?tab=album&album_id=1665807940360437)** due versioni italiane.  
>  Il dialogo iniziale in italico è preso da uno di quelli della doujinshi, come altri riferimenti.  
> Grazie della pazienza e buona lettura!  
> 

_A SpigaRose,  
“Do It Again, Iwachan”._

  
   
   
   
   
_« … e quindi… sarebbe questo il tuo modo di chiedere scusa? »_  
_« … esatto »_  
_« Ahaha… Non è così che si chiede scusa al tuo amico d’infanzia dopo averlo assalito nel sonno due giorni fa »_  
_« … ti ho detto che mi dispiace »_  
   
   
   
   
La stanza era un’ombra bluastra di vestiti buttati alla rinfusa, libri e spigoli di mobili, attraversata dalle prime luci dell’alba a macchie rosate, lunghe e sottili, scivolate oltre i fori delle persiane. Le pale del ventilatore ronzavano dalla sera prima, un rumore di fondo a cui ci si abituava presto con i gradi eccessivi dell’estate. Fuori, le cicale non avevano smesso di frinire un attimo durante la notte.  
A Hajime l’insieme della realtà arrivò sfuocato e ovattato. Sentì il caldo, il lenzuolo madido di sudore sotto la propria schiena, l’aria opprimente e i bagliori del giorno.  
Richiuse gli occhi. La mano scivolò in basso e fu di nuovo accolto dal buio. Sapeva di essere tornato nei residui del proprio sogno prima che questi svanissero del tutto. Si girò su un fianco, e fu reale e irreale allo stesso tempo; era in un’altra stanza, in un altro letto, ma dove non importava, indagare lo avrebbe fatto ragionare troppo e destare.  
Provava una sensazione di tensione lungo il corpo, irrigidito e sull’orlo di un precipizio fatto di respiri a metà. L’afa di Agosto, il calore del sangue che ribolliva di desiderio.    
Qualcuno lo chiamò, nel sogno, in un sospiro. Hajime curvò ancora la schiena, strusciando la guancia sul futon e cercando di rimanere nel limbo. Una carezza nella sua mente gli regalò un’altra sensazione travolgente. La voce lo chiamò ancora e lo sfiorò. Lo _sentì_ , inconsciamente, sotto di sé. Non distingueva il suono, le lettere, ma sapeva che il richiamo era per lui, perché i suoi nervi lo inondarono di pulsioni.  
Di nuovo, per un istante, la luce dell’alba attraversò gli occhi socchiusi nell’inconscia idea di distinguere le forme di chi lo chiamava; di nuovo le palpebre si serrarono.  
La sua mano si stava muovendo. Sentì l’elastico dell’intimo strusciare fastidioso sul polso, ma soppresse il pensiero. Soppresse tutto; se avesse realizzato cosa stava facendo, il desiderio sarebbe scemato e un consistente sentimento di biasimo lo avrebbe bacchettato a dovere.  
Ma faceva troppo caldo; anche i barlumi di ragionevolezza si sciolsero al suono di _quella_ voce nella sua testa.  
La mente si annullò e tornarono le illusioni oniriche. Non c’era un materasso sotto di lui, ma un fisico slanciato. Aderiva al proprio come se ne avesse sempre fatto parte. Non riuscì a vedere il volto, ma sentì i capelli carezzargli la guancia, e un fiato, ansante, all’altezza del proprio orecchio, dove risuonarono ancora lettere, tutte per lui, ma prive di filo logico. La fonte del calore era _quella_ persona; non Agosto, non l’estate, non lui.  
La scena accelerò, caotica. Altre parole, incomplete, sussurrate, singulti, gemiti. Le lenzuola attorcigliate alle caviglie, il sudore che scendeva, la schiena che si curvava alla morsa della tensione crescente, dello strofinio dei corpi nella nebulosa dei sensi; la stretta della mano in basso e-  
Hajime affondò la bocca nel cuscino, lo morse, gli occhi serrati, e soffocò qualsiasi verso. La morbidezza divenne uno schiaffo di realtà. Si svegliò, reticente nel realizzare che nessuno fosse sotto di lui e, deglutendo l’estasi e la delusione, si diede dell’idiota.  
La coerenza, il rigore della ragione tornò ad affollargli le tempie e a fargli percepire centimetro per centimetro la situazione del proprio corpo. La posizione rannicchiata, come a non voler lasciar scappare gli ultimi minuti di intimità; poi le dita strette intorno a quello che restava del proprio alzabandiera mattutino. Un frinire più acuto fuori dalla finestra fu una sorta di beffa comica e imbarazzante.  
Ma la penombra della stanza, l’appiccicaticcio del sudore notturno e i residui dell’orgasmo sciacquarono via qualsiasi malizia. Hajime osservò le proprie dita, senza vederle davvero. Cercava di riacchiappare i frammenti del sogno; erano stati reali, consistenti nella follia della mente, eppure erano svaniti tanto rapidamente.  
Tranne la voce.  
Un’impronta, un timbro indelebile che solo una persona poteva ricalcare al suo udito dandole la stessa intensità che lo aveva eccitato nel sonno; note di pianoforte premute secondo uno spartito loro, personale, esclusivo, di nessun altro.  
 

_Iwachan…_  
_… Iwa… chan_  
_… Iwaa-_

   
   
   
   
   
Nel pomeriggio, il telefono squillò un paio di volte più del solito.  
« Oi »  
« _mmh mh!_ »  
« Hanno cancellato la mia lezione di Taiko »  
« _mmmh? Mmh mhhmmh!_ »  
« Non tentare di parlarmi con la bocca piena! »  
Oikawa deglutì, tossicchiò, e tornò al cellulare con la sua voce brillante.  
« Vieni da me?? »  
« Arrivo »  
   
   
   
Sul calare di Agosto le strade del quartiere erano deserte. Il sole torreggiava alto alle sei del pomeriggio; i gatti si nascondevano nelle siepi in cerca di frescura e l’incessabile cantare degli insetti estivi accompagnava ogni passo. Hajime pensò a tutto questo, sforzandosi di ignorare la rigidità sottopelle. Visto da fuori, nessuno avrebbe indovinato i suoi pensieri. O meglio, nessuno che non lo conoscesse, per questo stava facendo uno sforzo enorme a calmarsi. Ci mancava Shittykawa e la sua perspicacia in agguato a farlo preoccupare.  
Ci stava provando da mesi a sopprimere tutto.  
A pensare quanto fosse _immorale_ , totalmente _inopportuno_ , _sbagliato_ nel modo più assoluto. Ma gli sembrava di sentir parlare ancora Oikawa, a vanvera, quando sparava sentenze per punzecchiare e dare aria alla bocca.  
Il problema stava nel non provare nulla di ciò, niente di immorale, inopportuno e sbagliato. Questo lo stava tormentando: sognare di fare l’amore con il proprio amico d’infanzia, per il corpo di Hajime, per una parte della sua mente e per qualsiasi emozione passasse dal suo cuore sembrava la naturale evoluzione dei propri sentimenti.  
Se c’era qualcosa di sbagliato, questo ronzava come un monito con la voce di un insegnante pignolo. Estranea e fastidiosa, per lo più inascoltata.  
Svegliarsi da un sogno erotico che sfuma era un conto, ma cercare di restare nell’illusione e masturbarsi era un nuovo livello.  
Lui non ne sapeva niente dell’amore, delle relazioni; riguardo al sesso, da quando il suo subconscio aveva iniziato a sobillargli contro, trasformando l’affetto in baci e in carezze intime, la curiosità si era insinuata e internet era stato la sua guida. Una volta Oikawa l’aveva quasi sgamato; un peccato inconfessabile per lui che non sentiva la necessità di avere riviste osé sotto il letto – tranne quelle che lo stesso cerebroleso ci aveva nascosto per scherzo.  
C’erano davvero poche cose che loro due non condividessero. C’erano dei segreti, ma erano più promesse in attesa, qualcosa che suonava come _un giorno te ne parlerò_ , e non preoccupavano nessuno dei due.  
Quello che da un po’ aveva realizzato Hajime nei riguardi di Oikawa era un po’ più complicato di un segreto.  
Non ne era sicuro, ma Iwaizumi aveva la sensazione che potesse essere una punta di freccia, un pezzo di vetro affilato che stringeva forte per non lasciarlo andare, con cui si era tagliato ma che non gli provocava dolore. La preoccupazione di Hajime stava nel porre quel frammento tagliente tra di loro; poteva ferire Tooru, e non in maniera indolore come nel suo caso. Non doveva accadere.  
Non avrebbe mai fatto o detto qualcosa per nuocere Oikawa; avrebbe preferito annegare nei propri sentimenti piuttosto che perdere o incrinare il loro rapporto. Quello sarebbe stato l’unico segreto su cui avrebbe messo il lucchetto, delle sbarre, un tabù; anche quando quello stupido lo avesse annusato col suo naso da segugio cerca pettegolezzi, avrebbe negato a costo di risultare palesemente bugiardo.  
Ogni giorno che passava un’altra via d’uscita si chiudeva e le notti diventavano più insonni. Né le partite di pallavolo imminenti o l’arrivo degli esami lo avevano mai impensierito tanto.  
Oikawa aveva ragione a dire che era una mente semplice e pratica. Allenamento significava migliorarsi; impegnarsi nello studio significava portare dei risultati. Molti invidiavano la sua concentrazione per certe cose e i principi che seguiva.  
L’icona destabilizzante nella sua vita era Oikawa. Puntualmente rompeva i suoi schemi; aggiungeva colori e suoni alla sua vita. Non che si lamentasse o si sentisse depresso. Semplicemente, Tooru aveva da sempre rappresentato la parte vivace e irripetibile delle sue giornate.  
 Oikawa una volta se ne era uscito blaterando di come loro due si completassero. Se non ci fosse stato l’affascinante setter, la vita di Iwachan sarebbe stata una noiosa esistenza ordinaria. Se non ci fosse stato Iwachan, semplicemente, quel suddetto, affascinante setter non avrebbe avuto ragione di esistere. Uno dei suoi tanti vaneggiamenti irritanti e inconcludenti. Cosa avesse voluto dire, per Hajime rimaneva un mistero.   
Ma sentiva quel discorso fin troppo tangibile. Non riusciva a pensare a un’infanzia, un’adolescenza, un presente senza Oikawa. Per quanto fastidioso, invadente, imbecille e imbarazzante. Cancellarlo dai suoi ricordi equivaleva a dislocare una parte di sé, in maniera tutt’altro che netta e indolore. Avevano condiviso un eccesso di vita, molto oltre i giochi sulle altalene, le scoperte nei parchi, i pianti per una caduta, le sconfitte in partita. Camminavano su una strada che era più di quella prevista per due amici, due fratelli. Iwaizumi era arrivato a superarle entrambe e ora si sentiva su un terreno inesplorato con una bussola impazzita: quando non vorticava, tornava a puntare l’ago su Tooru.  
Hajime si chiese se i sentimenti che stava provando fossero il capolinea del loro legame. Un precipizio con un ponte pericolante che, per una volta, non era sicuro di poter attraversare insieme a Oikawa.  
Anche questa realizzazione, sulla via di casa verso di lui, si insinuò all’altezza dello sterno come una bolla ingombrante, una paura che non afferrava, che non poteva stringere e annullare.  
Si fermò davanti al cancello d’ingresso, respirando più profondamente di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
Oikawa avrebbe capito tutto con un’occhiata.  
   
   
   
   
« Che brutta faccia! Cosa c’è che non va, Iwachan? »  
« Il caldo » mentì Hajime, uscendo dalla veranda in giardino.  
La casa degli Oikawa era grande, una villa in una zona tranquilla. In terza media, la madre di Oikawa aveva dato agli Iwaizumi una copia delle chiavi _in caso di necessità_. Già l’anno seguente quelle chiavi erano finite nello zaino di Hajime, da quando si era fatto carico di occuparsi dei raffreddori petulanti di Tooru, delle sue notti insonni pre-tornei, dei giorni d’estate come quelli, quando i loro genitori erano fuori città in vacanza.  
Parte del cortile sul retro era stato pavimentato per creare un piccolo campo da pallavolo, qualcosa che quando erano piccoli somigliava a una terra da conquistare; da qualche anno non era che un nostalgico luogo dove finivano sempre col riunirsi. La rete troppo bassa, gli spazzi percorribili in poche falcate. Nonostante questo, Iwaizumi trovò Oikawa dove si aspettava, intento a palleggiare pigramente.  
L’aspettativa di essere smascherato non tardò; gli era bastato distrarsi un attimo e osservarlo per fargli quella domanda.  
« Bugiardo » lo schernì con un sorrisetto malizioso, riportando gli occhi ai sobbalzi sopra la testa. « Iwachan ultimamente è pensieroso e più scorbutico del solito. A Tooru certe cose non sfuggono » lo canzonò nel modo che più gli dava fastidio, in terza persona.  
« Non cominciare Shittykawa » si sforzò di rispondere, lasciando in terra lo zaino e arrotolandosi le maniche della t-shirt sulle spalle per muovere meglio le braccia. Era uno dei tanti segnali tra di loro.  
Oikawa gli alzò la palla in una parabola calcolata e perfetta che venne colpita da una schiacciata piuttosto forte – altro sintomo che convinse il setter su quel qualcosa che non quadrava; la ricevette di bagher rimandandogliela per un’altra schiacciata e così via.  
Continuarono per un po’, in silenzio, passandosi la palla senza troppi sforzi. Un tempo, dopo tre o quattro schiacciate, avrebbero perso il ritmo, ma da un po’ avevano trovato un equilibrio invidiabile. C’erano state scommesse _Chi la fa cadere per primo compra la merenda_ e c’erano state sfide _Se arriviamo a cento passaggi ti regalo quel videogioco._  
« Iwachan, chi sbaglia prepara la cena »  
« Niente roba strana occidentale »  
« _Sei noioso_ »  
Secondo Makki e Mattsun doveva esserci una sorta di connessione tra loro. Oikawa era il setter di cui molte squadre invidiavano le capacità; le sue alzate calibrate avevano la stessa attrattiva di una giostra per gli assi che assistevano alle partite dell’Aoba Johsai. Iwachan era uno spiker sopra la media, più per dedizione ed esperienza che per talento naturale. Era stato Oikawa, da bambini, a fargli conoscere la pallavolo; data la passione rude che Hajime aveva nel voler colpire la palla l’aveva usato come cavia per migliorarsi. Tuttavia, quando durante un match si trattava di segnare un punto importante, Oikawa faceva affidamento solo su Iwaizumi. Era come se il resto della squadra sparisse e la rete diventasse improvvisamente la cinta muraria di un castello da espugnare ricorrendo al cavaliere in cui si ripone la massima fiducia.  
Nessuno se ne era mai lamentato, anche quando le cose non erano andate nel verso giusto. Nessuno avrebbe mai protestato una scelta del genere dopo aver visto e sentito a pelle le vibrazioni, la sintonia che quei due emanavano nel combinarsi.  
 Quando la palla sarebbe caduta, lo avrebbe fatto perché uno dei due si era arreso. Si conoscevano come libri aperti; un guizzo degli occhi, lo spostamento repentino di un piede, la posizione delle spalle, ogni minimo dettaglio sapevano leggerselo a vicenda e anticipare la mossa successiva. Le volte che Oikawa aveva provato a bleffare contro Iwachan, o aveva pensato per sé invece che fidarsi, gli si erano ritorte contro.  
Alla fine fu proprio il capitano dell’Aoba a cedere e farsi sfuggire la palla. Commentò la finta sbadataggine con un teatrale sorriso, scrollandosi la maglietta zuppa di sudore. Anche se il cortile posteriore era ombreggiato dalle chiome degli alberi curati da sua madre, l’afa persisteva.  
« Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine. Cosa posso prepararti di buono che ti faccia passare il broncio? »  
Hajime ignorò l’ennesimo riferimento al suo stato d’animo, tergendosi il viso con il braccio.  
« Reimen »  
« Tutto qua? Me la cavo con poco »  
« Sarà tanto non morire intossicati »  
« Uffa, cattivo! Mi impegnerò per farti un Reimen unico! »  
« Su questo non ho dubbi, Trashykawa »  
Il battibecco si protrasse fin dentro casa e poi in cucina. Oikawa recuperò una bottiglia d’acqua di cui ne bevve la metà; la restante fu tracannata da Iwachan, che con la bocca occupata non poté rispondere alle ennesime battutine su quanto fosse rozzo a sgocciolare ovunque e sul rumore fastidioso della bottiglia che si comprimeva man mano che mandava giù.  
« Prima di cucinare andiamo a farci la doccia » propose Oikawa liberandosi della maglietta e usandola per tamponarsi il collo.  
Iwachan sentì quel suo immaginario frammento di vetro penetrargli nella carne, come un campanello di allarme. Uno scorcio del sogno di quella mattina si sovrappose per un attimo alla realtà, insieme a una scarica improvvisa e nuova che passò dallo stomaco a più in basso.  
Che sciocchezza, pensò amaramente. Come se non avesse mai visto Oikawa nudo prima di allora. L’aveva visto crescere, nelle piscine di plastica comprate dai loro genitori e dopo nelle docce degli spogliatoi dalle medie in poi; l’imbarazzante e assolutamente segreta volta capitata l’anno precedente in cui avevano provato la birra - più birre - in una sera d’estate molto simile a quella, in spiaggia a fare il bagno di notte da perfetti irresponsabili. Il _ma_ risiedeva nello stato attuale del suo subbuglio interiore.  
Anche solo ricordare come fosse Oikawa senza vestiti gli accelerò il battito molto più dell’oretta appena trascorsa a pallavolo.  
« Ho voglia di qualcosa di fresco » buttò lì, guardando da un’altra parte.  
« Ho del cocomero se- »  
« Vado a comprare il gelato »  
« Eh? »  
Prima che Tooru potesse aggiungere altro, Hajime aveva già recuperato zaino, chiavi ed era uscito.  
   
   
Gli ultimi raggi rossastri si stemperavano nel blu della notte nascente. L’orologio segnava quasi le dieci di sera e le musichette elettroniche riuscivano a coprire parzialmente il cicaleccio delle cicale. L’aria condizionata nella stanza di Tooru era un fruscio carezzevole, ma nessuno dei due ci stava facendo caso.  
L’ambiente e l’età non contavano quando avevano in mano i joystick e Oikawa tirava fuori vecchie glorie. Hajime aveva accolto la distrazione con piacere, soprattutto dopo una doccia che era stata più fredda che rilassante.  
Due fette di cocomero giacevano smangiucchiate su un vassoio, insieme alle carte dei gelati e alle ciotole impilate di Reimen. Hajime aveva dovuto simulare un’espressione schifata per non confessare che Tooru era riuscito a cucinargli qualcosa di decente, quasi buono. Aveva il sospetto che il fatto di vederlo ai fornelli per lui – anche se con il grembiule troppo rosa di sua madre – avesse in qualche maniera alterato il suo giudizio.  
La passeggiata che si era costretto a fare non lo aveva aiutato a schiarirsi molto le idee e l’afa aveva contribuito a rendere ancora più fiacche le sue difese. Una parte di sé lo stava incoraggiando, considerato che il soggetto dei suoi pensieri fosse Oikawa.  
Nella peggiore delle ipotesi l’idiota avrebbe riso, non prendendo per vere le sue parole. Il suo pugno sarebbe affondato in quella testa piena di alieni, forse con più forza del solito per essere stato rifiutato, e poi in qualche maniera ci avrebbero messo una pietra sopra. Una versione migliore non esisteva, o meglio, non riusciva a figurarsela.  
A parte un Oikawa imbarazzato, che non lo guardava in faccia e iniziava a parlare a vanvera senza farsi capire. Forse sarebbe stato anche più disagiante una reazione così, perché Hajime non poteva pensare di privarsi del suo sguardo. Era peggio quanto sentirsi dire che la loro amicizia non sarebbe più stata la stessa.  
   
   
   
   
Hajime si svegliò aprendo gli occhi senza realizzare di essersi appisolato. Non sentì la presa sul controller della play, scivolatogli dalle dita, e quando cercò di raddrizzarsi avvertì un peso tiepido e abbandonato sulle gambe. Tooru stava ancora dormendo, il respiro leggero e silenzioso, con le sue ginocchia intorpidite contro lo stomaco, in una posizione più adatta a un bambino che a un giovane uomo. Iwaizumi rimase a fissarlo come un animale colto dai fanali di una macchina in corsa.  
Riordinò i pensieri; a tratti ricordò dell’entusiasmo e della concentrazione per il videogioco scemate pian piano in una conversazione di cui riafferrò solo qualche dettaglio. Qualcosa sull’università, sulle borse di studio sportive, sulle loro strade che si separavano e sul trovare il tempo per vedersi.  
C’era stata della malinconia, accentuata crudelmente dai suoni del videogioco testimone della loro infanzia l’uno al fianco dell’altro. Come una bella storia il cui finale però non era _e vissero felici e contenti._ Le parole erano sfumate.  
Oikawa si era appoggiato con la testa alla sua spalla in silenzio, pigiando pigramente i tasti in sequenze imparate a memoria. Iwaizumi aveva tentato di metterci più impegno, o almeno superficialmente ne aveva dato l’idea, ma dentro domande senza una forma reale si erano annidate intorno al suo precedente groviglio di sentimenti. Qualcosa che suonava come _non saremo insieme per sempre_.  
Era così sbagliato.  
Non avrebbe saputo dirlo diversamente.  
Sbagliato. Sbagliato.  
Più del sognare di fare sesso con Shittykawa. Il desiderio sembrava così ridicolo in confronto alla sensazione di smarrimento. Lui che era il primo ad affermare quanto Oikawa fosse seccante, molesto e insolente, come se non vedesse l’ora di liberarsene, si era sentito travolto da una rabbia ingiusta. Come se un responsabile esterno si stesse rendendo colpevole della loro separazione dopo il diploma.  
Aveva battuto il boss di fine livello e la sua irritazione si era raffreddata di colpo, andandosi a piantare come un monumento triste e privo di gloria nel terreno impervio delle sue recenti emozioni.  
Oikawa aveva ripreso a chiacchierare del niente, sbadigliando, appoggiando il pad sulla coscia di Hajime, sfruttandolo come sostegno mentre le dita continuavano a muoversi sui pulsanti colorati e lui si lasciava andare a peso morto contro il fianco rigido e concentrato dell’amico di infanzia. Da lì a finirgli disteso di traverso erano passati pochi minuti in cui Iwaizumi lo aveva scrutato più del solito.  
Sarebbe andata come ogni volta. Dopo qualche minuto, il tempo per Tooru per assopirsi e l’ace lo avrebbe spinto via da sé rudemente, facendolo cadere dal letto e ghignando delle proteste infantili che sarebbero seguite.  
Hajime aveva fissato il viso dell’amico, troppo intontito per accorgersi dello sguardo su di sé. Gli occhi castani si chiudevano e riaprivano con sempre meno coscienza, le labbra si stavano rilassando in una piega morbida. Iwaizumi si era chiesto se fosse la prima volta che lo osservava addormentarsi; era convinto di conoscere da sempre tutte le espressioni di Oikawa, ma quella aveva qualcosa di nuovo. O erano nuovi i sentimenti che lo accompagnavano nel notare tutto ciò.  
C’era stata della dolcezza, da qualche parte, qualcosa di diverso per lui. L’impulso a passare le dita sullo zigomo, fino alla bocca, in una carezza per rassicurarlo. Di cosa, non lo sapeva, perché era già lì e non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte. Non quella notte.  
Sullo schermo della tv i mostri stavano continuando a colpire il Cavaliere inerte; i life points scendevano a ogni bastonata inferta, ma l’attenzione e una delle mani di Hajime erano finite su Oikawa, tra i suoi capelli, poi sulla nuca, provocandogli un mugugno e un sospiro. Nonostante i suoi sensi conoscessero il corpo di Tooru come il proprio, la pelle più delicata della sua, i capelli serici, un odore da atleta mitigato dal bagnoschiuma troppo profumato, gli sembrava tutto nuovo, tutto amplificato e tutto da scoprire.  
Aveva ripensato al sogno, o forse era già presente nella sua mente, perché non ricordava come iniziava, ma Oikawa era lì, così vicino che le immagini confuse avevano assunto contorni definiti. I lineamenti del viso dormiente avevano tratteggiato lo stesso che durante la notte aveva agognato il suo nome.  
Hajime si era chinato in avanti, fermandosi solo quando era stato a un passo dall’appoggiare le labbra sull’angolo della bocca di Oikawa.  
Non era sicuro di essere in grado di formulare un pensiero che non includesse quella piaga esistenziale di setter di cui non avrebbe mai fatto a meno. Hajime non si era spostato, anche quando Tooru si era mosso, forse per istinto, avvertendo qualcosa di troppo vicino. Se si fosse destato in quell’attimo, Iwaizumi non avrebbe avuto giustificazioni. Nulla che potesse spiegare perché fosse a due centimetri da lui, con l’espressione di chi ha fame e vuole divorarti.  
Probabilmente lo avrebbe spaventato, ma Hajime confidava che Shittykawa avrebbe capito dai suoi occhi cosa lo stesse consumando; a sua volta Iwaizumi avrebbe letto quella comprensione, implorandolo allora per una risposta.  
Qualcosa gli aveva sussurrato che sarebbe stato difficile allontanarsi, in caso di rifiuto. Arrivato a quel punto, temeva segretamente che il suo desiderio ci avrebbe messo un po’ a rinunciare.  
Non era successo nulla.  
Hajime si era sforzato come mai in vita sua e si era rimesso dritto, lasciando andare l’aria trattenuta.  
Tooru si era assestato un poco – solo lui poteva trovare confortevole addormentarsi di traverso sulle gambe di qualcuno – e non aveva emesso un fiato, dormendo.  
Iwaizumi aveva ceduto al sonno poco dopo, appoggiandosi alla parete a fianco al letto, più per assopire e sopravvivere a quei sentimenti nuovi e stressanti.  
Il ricordo di quanto successo, ora che si era svegliato, non fu un monito sufficiente a fermarlo.  
   
   
   
Fuori era calato il buio. Lo schermo del televisore era acceso ma cupo, con un “Game Over” bianco come unica fonte di luce.  
Hajime scivolò sul materasso, alle spalle di Oikawa. Quando mosse i muscoli intorpiditi delle gambe da sotto di lui, il setter non se ne lamentò, profondamente addormentato com’era.  
Una delle mani di Iwaizumi tremò di incertezza, per lunghi istanti, prima di poggiarsi sul fianco di Tooru. La maglietta era spiegazzata e lasciava scoperta una porzione di pelle che non osò toccare. Non subito.  
Abbandonando qualsiasi difesa, zittendo moniti sulle conseguenze, Hajime chiuse gli occhi e affondò il viso nei capelli bruni, ispirando un’ultima volta prima di poggiargli le labbra sulla nuca.    
Oikawa si mosse per riflesso condizionato, ma Iwaizumi aumentò la presa sul suo fianco. Non sapeva se per assecondare il bisogno di sentirlo vicino o per non farlo allontanare. Non sapeva più niente, perché l’odore di Tooru si stava facendo strada in lui, liberandolo da ulteriori catene di coscienza.  
La bocca che aveva poggiato sulla sua nuca si schiuse e saggiò ancora, centimetri di pelle dopo centimetri, seguendo la curva della spalla per risalire verso l’orecchio. Le reazioni di Oikawa dissero che si stava svegliando.  
Si era irrigidito sotto la mano possessiva sul proprio fianco, aveva mugugnato e sospirato intorpidito quando i denti di Hajime avevano sfiorato la zona della mandibola. Fu lucido del tutto, conscio della situazione e gli sfuggì un verso spezzato, qualcosa che forse voleva essere una parola  
Iwaizumi, con le palpebre serrate, sfregò il naso contro il suo orecchio.  
« Ti prego sta’ zitto » mormorò e non si riconobbe.  
La voce bassissima, arrocchita, e intimamente al limite. Il precipizio era scuro e ipnotizzante, sotto gli ultimi barlumi di realtà.  
Le dita artigliarono la maglietta all’altezza della vita, si distesero come se ci avesse ripensato, ma poi scesero per aver una maggior prese e trascinare il setter ad aderire al proprio addome.  
Hajime si vergognò, si umiliò tremando appena, e rimase in attesa di un giudizio che pregò non fosse un rifiuto. Non poteva più nascondere l’eccitazione, il rigonfiamento negli shorts contro cui aveva spinto il corpo di Oikawa. Con il braccio libero gli circondò le spalle, come se la vicinanza non fosse stata abbastanza.  
Era un appiglio in quel momento; Hajime si era lasciato cadere, ma aveva bisogno di sapere di non essere da solo.  
« _Tooru_ » implorò, ancora con quell’intonazione sofferta e calda.  
Oikawa non parlò.  
Hajime non poteva vederlo e non riusciva a immaginarlo. Non come al solito, in flash rassicuranti; lui che sapeva sempre cosa aspettarsi, si trovò senza certezze.  
Quando Tooru mosse il braccio, Iwaizumi lo strinse come se temesse la sua fuga.  
Le dita del setter si spinsero tra i capelli ispidi e scuri del ragazzo, in una carezza accompagnata da un respiro leggero ma più lungo degli altri.  
 _Sì? … no?_  
Hajime trattenne il fiato, i pensieri immobili quanto ogni parte di sé.  
Il tempo tornò a scorrere quando la mano di Oikawa reclinò il capo di Hajime contro la propria spalla e il suo mugolio di piacere, per la bocca dell’ace contro la propria pelle tiepida di sonno, risuonò attraverso la stanza vuota.  
Quello che successe dopo, Iwaizumi lo rimise insieme in ricordi velati.  
La schiena di Tooru sotto di sé, contro il proprio petto. Li aveva liberati entrambi delle magliette, con un rumore di stoffa strappata che non gli aveva dato né sensi di colpa né l’aveva fermato, non con le dita che percorrevano muscoli, fianchi, scapole e braccia. Lo baciò ancora, gli divorò con le labbra la nuca, il collo. I gemiti di Oikawa erano un suono nuovo di cui capì non avrebbe più potuto fare a meno e da cui voleva di più.  
Gli scostò i capelli dal viso e per un attimo i loro sguardi di incontrarono. Hajime avvertì lo stesso presentimento del pezzo di vetro nel palmo, ma in quel momento i bordi taglienti gli avevano ferito qualcosa all’altezza dello sterno. Una sensazione di soffocamento minacciò di arginare, se non spegnere, il desiderio che lo aveva spinto a osare.  
L’iride di Oikawa che lo fissava era velata, cupa, ma fissa su di lui. Le sue gote erano accaldate, di una tonalità che Iwaizumi avrebbe giurato di avergli visto milioni di volte durante gli allentamenti, eppure ora era l’ennesima parte di lui a scatenargli attrattive ignote. Ma finché Tooru lo avesse fissato, Hajime non si sarebbe spinto oltre. Il senso di colpevolezza, di rimprovero, erano sempre in agguato.    
Oikawa fece la cosa più semplice, a tratti scontata, per spezzare la tensione dell’impasse. Si puntellò sulle mani, inarcò la schiena e raggiunse Iwaizumi.  
Lo baciò. Gli sfiorò le labbra una prima volta ritraendosi appena, per poi ripetersi subito, premendole con slancio. Eliminò la distanza, spazzò via i tentennamenti e diede una seconda approvazione non verbale alla situazione.  
Il nodo alla gola di Hajime si allentò, il suo petto riprese calore come fosse stato congelato. Sentì il cuore battere con forza, riscaldandolo piacevolmente e il sangue fluire rovente.  
Lo avrebbe realizzato solo la mattina dopo che quello era stato il loro primo bacio. Il suo primo bacio. A quell’idiota di Shittykawa.  
Si separarono il tempo di far girare Oikawa supino, perché Iwaizumi aveva bisogno di continuare a baciarlo ancora e ancora, in maniera brusca e disordinata; Tooru non accennò battute o commenti. Si attenne alla richiesta di non parlare, di non spezzare l’atmosfera con parole che potevano essere fraintese.  
La strada di baci di Hajime iniziò dalla bocca, si spostò sulle guance, sulla curva della mandibola, sul collo, la clavicola, e poi di nuovo a salire. Il peso riverso su un braccio vicino la testa di Oikawa e la mano che intrecciava tra le dita i suoi capelli bruni. L’altra era al lato del petto, scorrendo in carezze che parevano volersi sincerare della realtà e della consistenza di Tooru.  
Quando furono i polpastrelli del setter a toccarlo, Hajime sentì di poter perdere la testa ancora di più. Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, mentre addentava la pelle morbida della gola. Oikawa tracciò i contorni della sua schiena, dei muscoli, scendendo con lentezza misurata verso il fondoschiena. Alternava pressione e carezze, ghirigori leziosi a grattini, orchestrando il respiro di Iwaizumi.  
Hajime tornò sulle sue labbra selvaggiamente. Non ne sapeva niente di baci, di come funzionassero, di cosa si dovesse provare. Doveva avertle tra le sue; i denti, la lingua fecero il resto per conto proprio. Si insinuarono, morsero, succhiarono. E furono spinte indietro.  
Realizzò confusamente la lingua bollente di Tooru guizzare unita alla propria. Avrebbe potuto annullarsi in quei baci. Più ne voleva, più Oikawa si faceva rincorrere, o lo dileggiava, tanto che la mano che teneva al lato della sua testa si spostò ad afferrargli la nuca, costringendolo a esporre il viso.  
Iwaizumi non aveva indicazioni sul cammino che aveva scelto quella notte. Non riconosceva neanche più dove finisse lui e iniziasse Tooru. Lo sentiva e basta. Lo inalava, lo assaggiava, lo udiva ansare e se ne riempiva la mente a tratti quando socchiudeva le palpebre per capacitarsi della realtà.  
Affondò la testa nella sua spalla per riprendere fiato; i loro fianchi, le anche, le gambe, si erano incastrati e intrecciati, e una sensazione di calore non sua, una solidità diversa aveva solleticato la sua attenzione. Il proprio fisico si aggiustò a quel contatto intimo, separato ancora dai pantaloncini, sufficiente però a lasciargli andare un verso dal fondo della gola. Vicino, Oikawa mugugnò la propria approvazione.  
Costringersi a ragionare era un traguardo insperato. Hajime avrebbe continuato con lo stesso ritmo, le stesse carezze, se non avesse dato retta a quel _di più_ voluto dal proprio corpo e da un nuovo sospiro di Tooru.  
Non si allontanò da lui prima di un altro lungo bacio, che lo privò dell’ossigeno ma lo subissò di una passione sempre più voluttuosa ed esaltate. Oikawa aveva gli occhi socchiusi e annebbiati. Inebriato quanto lui dell’altro.  
Iwaizumi si accostò alla sua fronte senza esitazioni, depositando un bacio a fior di labbra sulla pelle tiepida, con una dolcezza troppo a lungo relegata dentro di sé.  
Tooru si lasciò sfuggire un lieve singhiozzo e un sorriso, come se quello fosse stato il gesto più bello di tutti, un dono più prezioso del piacere che si stavano concedendo. Un armonia diversa si stava instaurando, nuovi gradini da percorrere, e le mani di Hajime smisero di esitare.  
Carezzarono il petto e l’addome del setter senza indugi, impazienti di arrivare al ventre. Gli shorts sportivi erano tirati dove l’eccitazione di Oikawa era più che manifesta. Poggiò le labbra al limitare dell’elastico; la pelle era rovente e il gemito di Tooru una premessa stimolante. Lo liberò dei pantaloncini, scivolando di lato con le labbra senza interrompere il contatto. Non credeva di riuscire a gestire l’irruenza e l’impulsività con cui poco prima avrebbe voluto mangiarsi Oikawa. Eppure tolse anche l’intimo assaporando ognuno dei mugugni e dei brividi che percorsero il setter.    
Furono solo sensazioni, ancora, quelle che più tardi avrebbe rammentato Hajime.  
Come Oikawa che scattò, alzandosi a sedere confusamente quando con la bocca assaggiò la sua intimità. O il gemito alto, un misto tra un lamento senza fiato e un _Iwa-chan!_ sorpreso.  
C’erano poche idee ancora chiare nella mente dell’ace, tutte vinte una ad una da qualsiasi suono o movimento proveniente dal setter. Le mani di Tooru furono tra i suoi capelli, come il suo respiro traballante e ancora incredulo. Gemette forte, senza ritegno.  
Hajime percepì il petto di Oikawa scosso dall’affanno ogni volta che la sua lingua sfiorava zone sensibili e la stretta dei polpastrelli tremava come se avesse voluto fermarlo e incitarlo al tempo stesso.  
Il setter piegò le gambe intorno ad Hajime, arricciò le dita dei piedi, spinse il bacino contro la sua bocca. Il suo nome riecheggiava nel buio, lento, veloce, sillabe troncate ed enfatizzate da ansiti.  
Un sapore differente, non più solo pelle e saliva, pizzicò la lingua di Iwaizumi. Lo intuì vagamente per quello che era e lo portò via a Oikawa suggendolo e sconquassandogli il corpo con un brivido che lo lasciò balbettante.   
Allontanò le labbra quando avvertì Tooru essere al limite. Il suo gemito frustrato – come la sua ricaduta di schiena sul letto – fu tanto plateale da farlo sorridere. Lo massaggiò con la mano in lente carezze che smorzarono un po’ della tensione e gli provocarono docili fusa a occhi chiusi. Lo abbandonò pochi istanti, il tempo di spogliarsi definitivamente.  
Oikawa lo cercò con le mani, le labbra imbronciate e le gote completamente rosse. Nonostante la temperatura nella stanza fosse gradevole, aveva la fronte imperlata e alcune ciocche vi si erano appiccicate.  
Iwaizumi lo trovò un Tooru nuovo, bello e avrebbe voluto essere il solo a vederlo stravolto a quel modo. Si chinò con attenzione, prima a carponi, poi seguì l’invito delle dita del setter ad avvicinarsi di più.  
I loro fianchi si toccarono ora privi di impedimenti; entrambi trattennero il fiato.  
Hajime accostò la fronte a quella di Tooru e tornò a respirare per primo.  
« … _Iwachan_ »  
La voce del setter era una piccola preghiera a cui l’essenza di Iwaizumi rispose aderendo ancora di più, tanto da fargli tramutare il poco respiro in un singulto.  
« _Iwaah… chan_ »  
Aveva una vaga idea di cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, ma Hajime si stava perdendo. Il calore lo bruciava da dentro, lo rendeva molle dove avrebbe dovuto reggersi per non gravare addosso a Oikawa, e una roccia lì dove si stavano toccando.  
Se Tooru lo avesse chiamato di nuovo non avrebbe più risposto di sé.  
Lo baciò, zittendolo nonostante le proteste continuarono a sfuggire tra le loro labbra.  
Gemettero nello stesso momento, l’uno nella spalla dell’altro, quando Iwaizumi raggiunse le loro intimità con la mano.  
Un’altra sensazione che avrebbe assecondato fino a consumarli; li avvolse entrambi, muovendosi dalla base alla punta, finché la sua mano non fu abbastanza umida di umori.  
Si riassestò, tra labbra che si cercavano e gambe impacciate; le sue dita scesero, sfiorarono il punto di arrivo e partenza di quell’osare che da sogno era andato oltre ogni soglia di immaginazione.  
Tooru si bloccò.  
« _Oi_ » sussurrò Hajime al suo orecchio, combattuto. Vacillò per lunghi istanti sull’idea di fermarsi, di finire in un altro modo. Era stato tutto perfetto fino a quel momento. Insperato e perfetto. Proseguire era per lo più desiderio, brama e _possesso_ , ma non necessari, non quella notte.  
Il suo corpo si schiacciò un po’ di più contro quello di Oikawa, senza che se ne rendesse conto davvero. Voleva rimanere rimanere attaccato a lui fino al mattino, e già sentiva la riluttanza che avrebbe provato ad alzarsi, a realizzare che dopo quanto successo non sarebbero più tornati indietro, in qualsiasi modo avessero scelto di proseguire.  
Le punte delle dita di Tooru gli carezzarono la nuca, celando malamente una lieve incertezza. Ad Hajime bastava quello per desistere, per allontanare i polpastrelli ancora umidi e caldi di _loro_ , ma Oikawa si spinse verso di lui. Inarcò un poco il bacino, e la sua bocca si avvicinò a soffiargli fiato caldo vicino all’orecchio.  
« _I-Iwa-chan…_ »  
Un dito scivolò dentro, tra gemiti soffocati, impazienti, ed esitazioni spazzate via.  
Hajime cercò di riportarsi alla mente quello che aveva letto, guardato, quasi studiato, e che avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo in quel momento a preparare Oikawa, a guidarlo in qualcosa dove l’istinto lo stava sovraccaricando. La concentrazione era una barca battuta dalle onde del mare. C’era caldo ovunque, c’era pelle contro pelle, frizioni, il gusto salato del sudore.  
E baci.  
Quelli allentarono la situazioni; la tensione di Hajime, con la mano fremente e rigida, e quella di Tooru, che dopo un morso iniziale nell’incavo del suo collo e le dita artigliate alle braccia, dedicò la sua totale attenzione alle loro labbra.  
Iwaizumi era a conoscenza delle doti di Oikawa nel baciare da voci di corridoio poco discrete. Le sue ex sospiravano tra una maledizione e l’altra rivolta alla pallavolo quanto mancasse loro la morbidezza di quella parte del setter della Seijoh. Una parte di sé aveva sempre rifiutato di immaginare o dare peso ai commenti, alle descrizioni discinte a volte accompagnate da considerazioni poco lusinghiere su come quelle labbra fossero _consumate_ , brave perché non davano nulla oltre al piacere.  
 Da quelle stesse labbra Iwa-chan continuò a sentire pronunciato il proprio nome. Flebilmente, sgonfiato dal fiato corto, reso dolce da un sorriso inconsumabile.  
Tooru serrava le palpebre, arrossato sotto le ciglia, sulle guance. Alternava il fiato trattenuto a lunghe sorsate d’aria, e nel mentre non smetteva di baciarlo. Se Hajime si spostava un poco, Tooru lo tratteneva coi denti, mordendolo. Quando era di nuovo completamente alla propria mercé, la lingua inseguiva la sua, giocava, lo aizzava.  
Il primo dito di Iwaizumi era raddoppiato; aveva tentato ritmi diversi, alla cieca, guidato dalle reazioni scaricate contro la propria bocca. Hajime non aveva più chiuso gli occhi. Non erano pienamente vigili, ma le palpebre erano schiuse quel che bastava a fargli registrare tutto di Oikawa, dai capelli scompigliati, al rossore fino alle orecchie, alle ciglia umide, le labbra gonfie. Descrizioni che lui stesso avrebbe stentato a riconoscere appartenere al perfezionismo che Oikawa amava sfoggiare; eppure era lui, in ogni centimetro, intensificato da un trasporto di cui Hajime non credeva di essere il fautore.  
Un gemito, un movimento verso l’alto del corpo di Tooru contro il proprio e un fremito improvviso riportarono l’attenzione di Iwaizumi a quello che stava facendo, al vago _perché_ , e cosa i suoi polpastrelli avevano trovato. Piegò di nuovo le dita forzando appena e il setter si ripeté, contorcendosi e mugugnando. Lo vide serrare la bocca in una linea rigida, come se avesse voluto dire qualcosa, qualcosa che si condensò nel suo nome e in un acuto frammentato. Gliene fu grato. Tooru si stava sforzando a non conversare, a seguire il suo desiderio di rimandare i discorsi, anche leggeri. Bastavano le sfumature con cui pronunciava _Iwachan_ per quel poco che le parole servivano.  
Hajime abbandonò l’abbraccio di Oikawa per risistemarsi tra i suoi fianchi. Anche facendo piano, registrò la tensione dolorosa della propria erezione lasciata trascurata. Si era completamente dimenticato di sé nell’occuparsi di Tooru, perdendosi nelle vibrazione dei loro corpi, scosse di piacere sufficienti a fargli sfuggire le prime stille di piacere. Toccarsi gli strozzò in gola il respiro.  
Sfilò le dita da Oikawa e tornò a sovrastarlo. Non riusciva a stargli lontano; anche se la posizione sarebbe stata scomoda per la prima volta e avrebbe dovuto fare di più per assicurarsi che le cose andassero per il meglio.  
« _Iwa-chan…_ »  
Buttarsi da un trampolino in mare aperto, lontano dalla costa quel tanto che basta a dare la consapevolezza di una profondità di cui il limite è una conoscenza parziale, intuibile ma non del tutto un’assicurazione. Lo aveva provato una volta durante una vacanza. Era stato meraviglioso, appagante e istintivo.  
Lo provò nell’affondare in Tooru, nell’essere avvolto da lui. Non fu un tuffo; fu poco per volta. Oikawa gli graffiò la schiena, aggrappandosi e seppellendo il viso nella nell’incavo del suo collo. Hajime premette un palmo all’altezza delle sue reni, guidandolo verso di sé.  
Ascoltò ogni gemito, singulto, ansito, ma non si fermò. Erano le corde con cui si aggrappava alla ragione e non si lasciava andare agli istinti attraenti e ferini che il suo bacino agognava intraprendere. Oikawa serrò le gambe senza misurare la forza, ma Iwaizumi non si lamentò. Gli piacque, come sentire intorno a sé la tensione iniziale che andava allentandosi.  
Tooru azzardò un movimento ma si morse il labbro. Riaprì gli occhi vitrei di lacrime, che si sfregò col dorso della mano, e rimase immobile, ammorbidendo la morsa delle cosce.  
Aprì bocca ma la richiuse subito dopo, ripensandoci. Fissò intensamente l’altro, facendo scivolare la mano dalla guancia alla clavicola in una carezza che si fermò all’altezza del cuore di Hajime.  
« Iwachan » sussurrò, tanto piano che parve più mimare il nome. Tanto delicato che avrebbe potuto pronunciare qualcos’altro e la sfumatura avrebbe raggiunto ugualmente la parte più profonda dell’ace.  
Iwaizumi si chiese seriamente se non fosse un sogno. Toccò la sua fronte con la propria; portò entrambe le mani a cingergli il viso, sfregandogli le guance con i pollici. Si appoggiò sugli avambracci per bilanciarsi e si mosse.  
Oikawa mugugnò a labbra serrate per poi sospirare _ancora_.  
Le preoccupazioni e l’irrigidimento si sciolsero nelle frizioni sempre più frequenti. Il setter inarcava la schiena per istinto, per sentire i loro toraci uniti. Non stava fermo, tastando spalle, scapole, dorsali con le dita, lasciando che le labbra si seccassero nel chiamare _Iwachan_ , nel dettare il ritmo. Per la prima volta, Hajime cominciò a dare ascolto ai propri bisogni, incoraggiato dalla voce del setter. Assecondando le spinte, si mise seduto, affondando e serrando con possesso le dita nelle cosce di Oikawa. Osservarlo dall’alto, osservarlo contorcersi e aggrapparsi alle lenzuola, era la visione di un pellegrino perso nel deserto che stenta a credere di aver trovato un’oasi e non l’ennesima allucinazione.  
Iwaizumi non riusciva a ricordare quando per la prima volta avesse desiderato di averlo così, di avere Oikawa Tooru stravolto dal piacere sotto di sé, a gemere il suo nome, a spingere il proprio bacino contro il suo, uniti più di quanto non fossero mai stati. Il suo cuore non era mai stato così traditore da battere così diversamente. Folle, un pazzo intento a sfondare le sbarre di una gabbia, scoppiando di felicità.  
Non si fermarono più.  
Non si fermarono nell’avere di più l’uno dall’altro, nel raggiungere una vetta, una meta nuova per entrambi. Insieme ancora una volta.  
Udirono il proprio nome pronunciato alto, frammentato, imporsi sul silenzio un ultimo istante come una promessa che non aveva bisogno di spiegazioni o postille; poi di nuovo la quiete rotta dall’affanno, dai rumori circostanti, quotidiani.  
 Hajime si lasciò andare su Oikawa, accolto dal suo abbraccio. Non ci provò nemmeno a chiamare all’appello i propri muscoli, mangiati più dalla tensione che dai residui dell’orgasmo. Il sudore non era nuovo, mentre lo era la sensazione di appiccicaticcio sul basso ventre, un’altra traccia innegabile dell’aver passato il confine.  
Nonostante fossero ancora vicini, l’aria fresca del condizionatore mise i brividi a entrambi. Non si guardarono in faccia, ma si mossero insieme, solo non con gli stessi intenti.  
Quella sorta di magia – come l’avrebbe definita Tooru più avanti – ci avrebbe messo ancora del tempo ad attecchire del tutto, a quietare soprattutto la confusione interiore di Iwaizumi.  
Mentre Oikawa scivolò sotto le lenzuola stropicciate, Hajime si alzò, fermandosi un attimo dopo come non fosse sicuro di quello che stava per fare.  
« Iwachan… ? »  
In un altro momento, in uno dove fare l’amore non avesse avuto il sapore di una profanazione alla loro amicizia, nutrito da incertezze e sentimenti non del tutto compresi, Tooru probabilmente avrebbe detto una qualche sciocchezza, Iwaizumi se la sarebbe presa e sarebbe tornato sul letto per fargliela pagare.  
Il setter, per la seconda volta, ci ripensò ad aprire bocca. Le occasioni di vedere la fragilità di Hajime erano rare e per Tooru anche sacre, perché sapeva di essere l’unico con cui l’ace si sentisse libero di esprimere angoli e spiragli delle proprie debolezze.  
Lo vide muoversi, meccanicamente, raccogliendo da terra qualcuno dei vestiti e uscire dalla camera.  
Oikawa trattenne il fiato finché non sentì il rumore dell’acqua corrente provenire dal bagno. Almeno, pensò, non se ne era andato.  
   
   
   
L’alba era prossima, Hajime la vide arrivare nel cielo sempre più chiaro, meno blu e più rosa, e poi arancio.  
Gli bruciavano gli occhi che non aveva riposato. Era rimasto sveglio per buona parte della notte dopo essere scappato in bagno – perché era stata una vera e propria fuga – era tornato in camera in tempo per vedere Oikawa scivolare nel sonno di nuovo.  
Si era anche steso di fianco a lui, all’inizio. Prima ancora di realizzare cosa stesse facendo, era lì, con la testa sullo stesso cuscino di Tooru a fissare il suo viso quieto e rilassato, _sereno_ , e a pensare che quell’espressione era merito suo.  
Troppe emozioni tutte insieme, troppe briglie da tenere che alla fine lo avevano portato a rialzarsi, irrequieto. Aveva radunato le sue cose neanche fosse in castigo ed era sceso in cucina, sperando di sciogliere il groppo in gola con un bicchiere d’acqua.  
Senza condizionare acceso, le stanze del piano di sotto erano umide e soffocanti. Non riuscì a rilassarsi, neanche stendendosi sul divano. L’odore di Tooru era ovunque su di sé, sulla tappezzeria, nell’aria.  
O forse era la sua mente a ricercarlo, come se già il resto del suo corpo non stesse protestando per l’essersi allontanato da Oikawa.  
Aveva bisogno di pensare, ne era certo, ma non ci riusciva. I ricordi non erano semplicemente ancora caldi, erano vivi. Le unghie del setter gli graffiavano le scapole, le cosce si imprimevano nei suoi fianchi, e quei baci. Ne voleva ancora.  
Diciotto anni di vita, diciotto anni passati al fianco di Oikawa e quella notte lo aveva fatto suo. Lo aveva letteralmente assalito senza capire dove iniziasse l’affetto e dove il bisogno fisico. Se fosse giusto, sbagliato; se avesse dovuto, ora, far finta di niente e dimenticare in nome di un’amicizia che aveva sempre considerato più salda di una quercia. Il terrore di aver infettato le radici con un veleno di egoismo continuava a tormentarlo.     
Eppure, Tooru non aveva detto di no.  
Non si era sottratto e non lo aveva fermato.  
E non lo aveva assecondato semplicemente, come se per una volta il capriccioso fosse lui.  
Oikawa aveva chiesto di più, lo aveva cercato…  
Sospirò.  
Non gli si addiceva essere tanto vittimistico, così pessimista e troppo pensieroso.  
Aveva bisogno di un po’ di tempo per rimettere a posto la confusione di quella notte.    
   
   
   
Tooru si svegliò da solo, una mano stretta alle lenzuola del lato vuoto del letto.  
Rilassò le dita e le richiuse di nuovo, intontito dal sonno, sicuro che mancasse qualcosa. _Qualcuno_.  
 _… Iwachan_.  
Il suo cellulare trillò per l’arrivo di un messaggio. Si issò a sedere, il tempo di afferrarlo e poi lasciarsi ricadere sul materasso a peso morto. Gli faceva male la pancia, i muscoli delle gambe, zone nuove e un po’ tutto tirava. Constatò la propria nudità come un altro tassello di un racconto che stava ricostruendo mentalmente, una storia di mezzanotte di cui mancava, ora, la presenza del co-protagonista per avvalorarla. Per non farla passare come una farneticazione.  
Si dovette accontentare dei dolorini a conferma.    
In verità, niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto fargli credere di aver sognato quella notte. Sfiorò con i polpastrelli la pelle del collo, dove i segni dei baci dovevano essere ancora rossi. Più in basso, gli stessi segni continuavano un po’ ovunque. Sorrise, respirando profondamente il sentore di sesso che si sentiva addosso.  
Era successo _davvero_.  
Iwachan e lui...  
Il momento di realizzazione fu interrotto da un suo starnuto poco decoroso.   
Oikawa si riavvolse nelle lenzuola, a bozzolo. Si era dimenticato di temporizzare il condizionatore, così ora si ritrovava in una stanza più che fresca.  
E molto solo.  
Quell’amarezza capricciosa non demorse. Accese il cellulare per distrarsi e controllare messaggi e notifiche.  
   
 _Mittente: Iwachan_ _♥_  
 _Fino al Matsuri sono impegnato con le lezioni di Taiko. Riposati._  
 _Ci vediamo lì_.  
   
Oikawa sorrise con il labbro tremulo di una felicità difficile da contenere.  
Anche se poteva immaginarsi il tono borbottante di quel _Riposati_ , la premura lo fece sciogliere interiormente. Era qualcosa di nuovo ed troppo piacevole per non esternare un gridolino.  
Poi però il resto del messaggio smorzò un poco l’euforia e nel suo stomaco sottosopra si aggiunse un’altra sensazione fastidiosa.   
Tre giorni di sospeso. Tre giorni senza Hajime.  
Pensò che doveva essere una cosa davvero seria se il _suo_ Iwachan aveva bisogno di tanto tempo per metabolizzare l’accaduto e si dava alla fuga.  
Sbuffò per darsi un tono e ricomporre un po’ del proprio ego. Ma non smise di sorridere.  
   
 _Che coincidenza, io sarò impegnato con le prove per la danza Kagura._  
 _Vieni a vedermi_ _♥_  
   
Cliccò invio ancora prima di pensarci.  
Poi aggiunse:  
   
 _Preparati delle scuse convincenti._  
   
   
   


**Author's Note:**

> Stavolta inizio con un G R A Z I E alla mia beta **Mayo Samurai** _♥_ Celere, disponibile, simpatica e _thò, il mondo è piccolo!_  
>  Sono arrivata in sezione da poco e credo di aver già rotto le scatole con questi due, ma il mio cuore IwaOi batte forte e non può farne a meno. Se poi ci si mettono le opere della Somma e Suprema Gusari, allora è il tracollo. Scriverei missing moment a profusione su tutte le sue doujinshi, la amo troppo!  
> L’idea però l’ha lanciata **SpigaRose** ( ****  
> [QUI](http://spigaroses.tumblr.com/)  
>  _il suo tumblr con tante belle cose_ ) mentre ci lamentavamo del fatto che una volta tanto Gusari potrebbe disegnarla una scena rating rosso completa u.u/ Soprattutto dopo che fa dire a Tooru cose tanto zozze!  
> Alla fine è nata questa OS.  
> Il POV è quasi esclusivamente appannaggio di Iwachan; Oikawa sembra un completo d’arredo XD  
>    
> Grazie del tempo che le dedicherete!  
> Spero di ricevere qualche commento!  
>    
> Alla prossima,  
> spero coi pirati :P  
>    
>  ****  
> [Nene ~](https://www.facebook.com/EneriMess/)  
>   
>     
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
> PS: volevo aggiungere un’”Omake”: Oikawa spedirà un altro sms.  
>    
>  _Mittente: Il Grande Me_  
>  _Destinatario: Tobio-Scemo_  
>  _Puzzi!!!_  
>     
> … per scaricare la frustrazione. Gn. *si dilegua*


End file.
